Haprik
Toa Haprik is a Toa Of Ice who is part of The Toa Batria which consisted of two Toa Of Ice, two Toa of Air, A Toa Of Fire, A Toa Of Earth And A Toa Of Water. Toa Haprik wears a Kanohi Kiril and has 2 Ice Blades which can be used to become a Snowboard and a Shield. 'Personality And Traits' Haprik was like most Toa Of Ice - Antisocial. He kept quiet and thought things through. However when his team and his Unnamed Toa Of Water friend died he was filled with Rage and Later went insane. Leading to him to be repaired by Nynrah Ghosts after a failed assault on the Base of The Brotherhood Of Makuta. 'Biography' Matoran Life Haprik was once a matoran who lived on a Island called Batria Nui. He worked as a warrior for his village which was inhabitated by 5 other matoran - Lewka a Le-Matoran, Notpo a Onu-Matoran, Dasdia a Ga-Matoran, Flasia a Ta-Matoran And Asga a Le-Matoran. Haprik patrolled the village to protect it from Rahi. One day Batria Nui was visited by Helryx who was looking for any signs of the Brotherhood Of Makuta. She came across their village after seeing Haprik and Flasia fight off a Kane-Ra and she saw the potential of the two. She followed them to their village and revealed herself. She gave all 6 of the Matoran in their village a Toa Stone and they eventually became the Toa Batria. However Helryx was given the Toa Stone's by a Unknown Toa Team. Toa Batria Toa Haprik and his team stayed on Batria Nui to escort a group of matoran who were under attack by a Muaka to their village they once inhabited. They guarded most of the island until a Unknown Toa Of Ice called Tropeki came onto the island seeking Refuge from a Pursuing Skadi Legion. Tropeki was invited to join the Toa Batria and he helped defend the island from the Skakdi who were in pursuit of Tropeki. After a long battle Tropeki And Haprik froze the Skakdi Legion's Commader leaving the Skakdi forces directionless. When they were in retreat one Skakdi said to Haprik "We will return, You will fall before our blades" he then was killed by Dasdia. Once the Skakdi invasion was over the Toa Batria returned to their home village and warned the Matoran. They helped build up defences, which led to Haprik and Asga seeking out the home of the Nynrah Ghosts to gain some kind of Matoran weapons to defend their Village. They failed and returned with no weapons. Instead Notpo designed some weapons himself. These included a Mace, Axe, A Dozen Swords and a Shield with a Kane Ra's teeth around it. These weapons defended the Matoran in later invasions of their village to come. The Toa Batria left Batria Nui a few weeks after building the Matorans defense's. They were out on a Quest to find Helryx. They wanted answers to what their destiny was. Helryx told them to assault the Dark Hunters base on Stelt and retrieve a Kanohi Mask Of Healing and a Prototype Nynrah weapon in which the Dark Hunters stole. They succeeded and returned the Kanohi mask to Helryx with Asga keeping the Weapon. The Prototype weapon was infact a Prototype for a Midak Skyblaster. The Toa Batria did return to Batria Nui to find their village, and give the Matoran there some Toa Stones. Haprik did not create a Toa Stone as he did not want to become a Turaga and Wanted to wander the Universe. He told his plans to Dasdia, Asga and Notpo. They agreed and hid their stones. While the others became Turaga. Haprik, Dasdia, Asga and Notpo left Batria Nui in search of Zagaz. Once they found it they assaulted the nearest base there as revenge for when they attacked years ago. This was a bloody battle leaving Notpo And Asga wounded. They fled Zakaz with Notpo and Asga over Dasdia's Shoulders and Haprik fending off the Skakdi who were in pursuit. They got on the boat and left safely only to see Skakdi warships on Batria Nui's shores. Batria Nui was under siege by Dark Hunters And Skakdi Legions. Haprik watched the Former Toa Batria and the Matoran die. The remaining Toa fought the invaders with many casualties. Notpo, Dasdia and Asga died leaving Haprik the only survivor. Haprik escaped and became a Wanderer. Wanderer Haprik angered and depressed with his loss became a wanderer. He attempted to join the Order Of Mata Nui and was denied. He visited Metru-Nui once and Met Lhikan, Lhikan attempted to recruit Haprik but Haprik refused. One of the Toa Of Ice from Lhikan's team gave him a set of Silver Ice Armour the armour Haprik used from then on until broken by Makuta Antroz. After visiting Metru Nui he got more and more angry eventually getting so angry he planned a attack on the Dark Hunter base on Stelt, expecting sucess after their past assualt ,he was captured by the Dark Hunters after a fatal blow to his shoulder, He was ok in the end. In Haprik's cell was a Toa Of Ice and a Turaga of Ice. They both asked of Haprik's life and Haprik told it, both of his cell-mates were impressed until he came onto his teams death. The Toa comforted him telling him it wasnt his fault and that once they escaped or were freed they will wander together and seek revenge. The Toa and Turaga were both executed by a Unnamed Dark Hunter the next day. Haprik eventually escaped after 4 Toa Teams invaded the island months later. Haprik met a Unnamed Toa of Water. He convinced her to abandon her team and come with him. She agreed and they both went off wandering until one day their boat was attacked by Makuta Gorast who killed the Toa of Water. After her death Haprik went insane. He assaulted the Brotherhood Of Makutas base and failed. Only to be saved by Helryx who took him to the Nynrah Ghosts to be repaired. Now that he is repaired Haprik wanders about the Matoran Universe. Waiting for the day he will meet Makuta Gorast, The Skakdi Legion who killed his Former team and the Dark Hunter who executed his Ex-cell mates and take his revenge.